Halfway to Forever
Halfway to Forever es el segundo tema musical de apertura y cierre en la versión producida por 4Kids Entertainment de la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. La apertura cuenta con secuencias originales tanto de Orenai Heart y Artist, como escenas de diferentes episodios de Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Esto marca la primera vez desde la segunda temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! que la versión en inglés de una serie ha cambiado en los temas de apertura. Vídeos Versión 1= center|600px |-| Versión 2= center|600 px |-| Español - México = Letra Inglés = Still together as one Cuz divided we're none Ready to go, we feel the flow So don't stand in our way You know we ain't afraid This is our time, we're in control If I trip up today You just wipe it away All of my fears are gone erased Let us tear down the walls 'Til the final night falls The bonds of our souls can't be replaced Let us fight together Regret it never Our dreams will be Halfway to Forever Our light comes shining through Reach down deep Beat defeat Do all that we can do Halfway to Forever We've got nothing to lose Keep breathing Believing Halfway to forever |-| Español = Personajes presentes Versión 1 = * Yuma Tsukumo * Rei Shingetsu * Astral * Kotori Mizuki/Tori Meadows * Tetsuo TaKeda/Bronk Stone * Takashi Todoroki/Caswell Francis * Ukyo Kitano/Sr. Kay * Ryoga Kamishiro/Reginald Kastle * Ryo Kamishiro/Rio Kastle * Haruto Tenjo/Hart Tenjo * Fuya Okudaira/Nelson Andrews * La Puerta * Sr. Heartland * Rokujuro/Roku * Yamikawa/Kaze * Obomi/Lilly * Vector * Anna Kozuki/Anna Kaboom * Akari Tsukumo/Kari Tsukumo * Haru Tsukumo * Sachi/Summer * Sei/Jen * Taichi/Spencer * Durbe/Dumon * Girag * Alito * Mizael/Mizar |-| Versión 2 = * Yuma Tsukumo * Rei Shingetsu * Astral * Kotori Mizuki/Tori Meadows * Tetsuo Takeda/Bronk Stone * Takashi Todoroki/Caswell Francis * Ryoga Kamishiro/Reginald Kastle * Ryo Kamishiro/Rio Kastle * Haruto Tenjo/Hart Tenjo * La Puerta * Vector * Anna Kozuki/Anna Kaboom * Durbe/Dumon * Girag * Alito * Mizael/Mizar * V/Quinton * IV/Quattro * III/Trey * Don Milenario * Número 96 Niebla Oscura (personaje) Cartas Versión 1 = * Apaleador Fotónico * Belloto * Caballero Ganbara * Caballero Tasuke * César Gagaga * Chanbara Achacha * Chica Gagaga * CXyz Genio Angeneral Mechaequipado * CXyz Señor de Instructores Definitrenador * Espadachín Picador * Flelfo * Gagaga Gardna * Gogogo Gigas * Guerrero Dododo * Kurivolt * Lancero del Rayo Negro * Leo Fotónico * Mago Gagaga * Mandíbulas Grandes * Melomelodía la Genio de las Trompetas * Mimímico * Mogtopo * Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras * Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número 7 Golpe de Suerte * Número 10 Ilumicaballero * Número 11 Ojo Grande * Número 16 Amo del Choque * Número 17 Dragón Leviatán * Número 19 Congeladon * Número 20 Giga Brillante * Número 32 Draco Tiburón * Número 34 Terror-Byte * Número 39 Utopía * Número 61 Volcasaurio * Número 69 Emblema Heráldico * Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de Leo * Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número C32 Draco Tiburón Veiss * Número C39 Rayo Utopía * Número C105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus Cometa * Número C106 Mano Gigante Roja * Oficinista Gagaga * Piño * Rey de Instructores Gigantrenador * Temtempo el Genio de los Tambores * Toro Blader * Tiburón Martillo * Tiragon Bebé * ZW - Garra de Águila |-| Versión 2 = * Apaleador Fotónico * Belloto * Caballero Ganbara * Caballero Tasuke * César Gagaga * Chanbara Achacha * Chica Gagaga * CXyz Genio Angeneral Mechaequipado * CXyz Señor de Instructores Definitrenador * Elfo Brillante * Espadachín Picador * Flelfo * Gagaga Gardna * Gogogo Gigas * Guerrero Dododo * Kurivolt * Lancero del Rayo Negro * Leo Fotónico * Mago Gagaga * Mandíbulas Grandes * Melomelodía la Genio de las Trompetas * Mimímico * Mogtopo * Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras * Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número 7 Golpe de Suerte * Número 10 Ilumicaballero * Número 11 Ojo Grande * Número 16 Amo del Choque * Número 17 Dragón Leviatán * Número 19 Congeladon * Número 20 Giga Brillante * Número 32 Draco Tiburón * Número 34 Terror-Byte * Número 39 Utopía * Número 61 Volcasaurio * Número 69 Emblema Heráldico * Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de Leo * Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número C32 Draco Tiburón Veiss * Número C39 Rayo Utopía * Número C39 Rayo Utopía V * Número C39 Rayo Utopía Victoria * Número C105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus Cometa * Número C106 Mano Gigante Roja * Oficinista Gagaga * Piño * Rey de Instructores Gigantrenador * Temtempo el Genio de los Tambores * Toro Blader * Tiburón Martillo * Tiragon Bebé * ZW - Garra de Águila Curiosidades * J.M. Badger, que interpreta Halfway to Forever, también realizó en la versión en inglés de 4Kids Entertainment la voz para Fortuno en el episodio 17 y también Bruno en la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * Esta es la primera vez que 4Kids Entertainment ha usado un tema musical nuevo en lugar de solo una versión alternativa de su propio tema inicial. * "Número 39 Utopía" es reemplazado por "Número C39 Rayo Utopía" en la escena final, que originalmente era parte de Orenai Heart. Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Banda Sonora